


Anxiety, Eustress, and Other Aroused Emotions

by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Power Bottom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Service Top Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Smut, Some Humor, how is that not a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa
Summary: Virgil has a problem, in the form of one princely side who, for some reason, Virgil physically cannot seem to stop making out with.Sequel toEustress and How To Manage It
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 21
Kudos: 283





	Anxiety, Eustress, and Other Aroused Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [@sidessmuttime](sidessmuttime.tumblr.com) for beta reading!!!!!

“… So,” said Logan, looking intently at Virgil over his steepled fingers, “Let me repeat to you my understanding of what you just told me, so as to ensure no miscommunication.”

Virgil swallowed.

“Okay,” he said, waving his hand nervously.

“When you experience eustress,” said Logan, “It triggers the desire to kiss Roman.”

“Yeah,” said Virgil.

“And then you kiss Roman, under the pretense of alleviating the eustress’s effects.”

Virgil flushed a little.

“It’s not a pretense, but - yeah, just- the point, please.”

“You kiss Roman,” Logan continued, “and the eustress intensifies, often resulting in feelings of giddiness and euphoria even after you have ceased the actual kissing.”

“ _Yes,_ I know these things, I told you-”

“And your _conclusion,_ ” said Logan, a note of disbelief creeping into his voice, “Is that you have become _chemically addicted_ to kissing Roman?”

“Don’t say it like _that!”_ exclaimed Virgil.

“Like what?”

“Uh, I don’t know, like you think it’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever said?”

“I am afraid that is entirely impossible.”

“Hey!”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I am not remotely qualified to deal with this and, more importantly, I have not enough _coffee_ to metaphorically unpack everything that you just said.”

Virgil crossed his arms, scowling.

“So you’re not going to help me at all!?” said Virgil, “What if it gets worse!?”

In a completely uncharacteristic display, Logan dragged his hands down his face in frustration.

“Alright,” said Logan. “Fine. Let us entertain this absurdity. What if it gets worse indeed? Do you experience ill effects? Withdrawal? Crashes afterwards?”

Virgil squirmed a little in his seat.

“Well- no.”

“Is it unpleasant? Distressing? Do you feel as though you have no choice?”

“No, of course not, it’s Roman!” snapped Virgil.

“Please remain on the other side of the room,” deadpanned Logan, “as I am not quite confident in my ability to refrain from, in the vernacular, ‘smacking you upside the head’, at the moment.”

“How is _that_ supposed to help, smart guy?” Virgil snarked back.

“I suspect it will make me feel better.”

Logan leaned back in his desk chair, pinching the bridge of his nose again.

“The only _chemicals_ involved in your _trysts-”_

Virgil sputtered.

“-With Roman are perfectly normal releases of dopamine and oxytocin in response to _intimate contact_ with someone you have _romantic feelings_ for, Virgil. It is hardly some sort of _medical condition.”_

Flushing bright red, Virgil yanked the strings of his hoodie until his face was barely visible.

“You _knew?”_

“ _Oh for the love of Marie Curie and her notebook_ \- is this a practical joke?” demanded Logan. “Did I _know_ that you have been casting Roman besotted expressions and making infatuated gestures and gotten _caught kissing_ multiple times over the course of _weeks?_ I am certainly not an expert in emotional endeavors but I am not _lacking in all powers of observation_. I have known for weeks, Virgil.”

Well – that was kind of embarrassing.

Especially considering Virgil had only figured it out yesterday.

He just- it had been a _one time thing_ that had turned into a _two or three time thing_ and an _everyday_ thing that had just kept escalating until Virgil had woken up the day before and the first thought in his head had been to go find Roman and kiss him good morning – for no reason other than just _wanting_ to, no purple glitter involved – and realized he was, maybe, a little in over his head.

“This is an _entirely_ emotional problem,” said Logan, “and therefore I am, without contest, the _least_ qualified person to assist you.”

“But-”

“With-out con-test,” said Logan, punctuating the syllables with firm claps, “And as much as I am _loathe_ to suggest it and make your and Roman’s _displays_ even worse, the fact of the matter is that the _only_ person qualified to assist you in this is Roman himself.”

“Are you telling me to _communicate?_ ”

“That is the absolute maximum of the emotional advice I have for you,” said Logan. “Rest assured I give it knowing that if in the past weeks you have been under the impression that you and Roman are _not_ in a romantic relationship that I suspect you will be, frankly, _insufferable_ once you are, and therefore I am being incredibly selfless in giving it.”

“Gee, thanks,” said Virgil sarcastically.

“You are welcome,” said Logan, “Now, please – go talk to Roman. If only so I may rest assured you do not _actually_ remain under the impression that _kissing_ is something one can experience medical addiction to.”

“It wasn’t that bad of an idea,” muttered Virgil, scowling as he stood from his seat and made his way to the door.

“It _absolutely_ was.”

Virgil didn’t respond, instead glaring half-heartedly over his shoulder and shutting the door behind him, standing in the hall and huffing in frustration.

Because _talking_ to Roman – talking to Roman should not seem nearly this terrifying, not when Virgil had spent a _significant_ portion of his free time lately with Roman’s _tongue_ in his _mouth._

Groaning, Virgil turned and headed down the hallway toward his room, resolving to stew in his anxiety for as long as possible before so much as thinking about talking to Roman.

So, of course, he turned the corner, and Roman was right there.

Virgil honest-to-goodness _squeaked_ before he could stop himself, but Roman- Roman’s face _lit up_ , that bright, wonderful smile that seemed to be directed exclusively at Virgil these days, and Virgil’s heart flipped in his chest immediately, his face flushing.

“Virgil!” said Roman, waving away the script he’d been carrying to instead rush over and grab a hold of Virgil without any hesitation, lifting him right off his feet and swinging him in a circle.

“Princey,” muttered Virgil, face burning.

“Yes, oh palest of them all?” teased Roman, shifting his hands to grip Virgil in a proper dance hold and starting to twirl them around the empty, silent hallway.

“ _Princey_ ,” Virgil repeated, gripping Roman’s hand nervously.

“That is what they call me,” said Roman, leaning forward to bump Virgil’s nose in a little nuzzle with his own, and Virgil felt the anxiety twist sideways and inside out until it was all fluttering-butterflies and thrumming heart, and Virgil found himself – once again – completely helpless in the face of how desperately he wanted Roman’s lips against his.

Virgil leaned in, eyes closing a half-second after he saw Roman grin again before meeting him halfway and pressing his smiling mouth to Virgil’s.

Roman didn’t even pause the dancing, still spinning them in a clumsy circle with his lips caught in Virgil’s. He nibbled Virgil’s bottom lip, and the suddenness made Virgil start and let out a nervous little giggle, his cheeks feeling hot and dully aching from the force of his smile.

Roman giggled too, nuzzling their noses again and sending a little skitter of dazzling joy through Virgil’s chest.

Their lips met again, like they were sharing the laughter in the air between them – Virgil reached up to wrap his arms around Roman’s neck, deepening the kiss, and Roman hummed, low and pleased, looping his own around Virgil’s waist and pressing him close as the dance trailed off into a swaying embrace.

Roman took Virgil’s lip between his own, sucking softly, and Virgil let out a quiet, happy moan, lacing his fingers into Roman’s hair.

He became abruptly aware that they were standing in the middle of the hallway, and that he’d _just_ been thoroughly roasted for PDA less than five minutes ago – he pulled back with a soft smack, and Roman chased his lips briefly before Virgil placed a palm on his chest.

“Um- uh- this- hallway,” said Virgil, stumbling over the words as his thoughts crept sweet and golden like honey.

“Right,” Roman murmured, low and breathless. “C’mon.”

He slipped out of Virgil’s arms, leaving Virgil a little hollow feeling for a bare moment before Roman took Virgil’s hand and lifted it to his lips, pressing and warm, fervent kiss to the palm.

Leading Virgil by the hand, Roman pulled him down the hall and into Roman’s room. Reaching back, he pulled the door shut right behind Virgil and abruptly dropped his hand before bending at the knees and sweeping Virgil right into his arms.

Virgil _shrieked_ , and it came out far more playful and delighted than he would ever admit to under any circumstances but _these_ circumstances, alone with Roman and so happy he almost couldn’t stand it. Virgil looped arms around the back of Roman’s neck and just mashed his face into the side of Roman’s, too overwhelmingly pleased to do anything more artful.

Roman carried him across the room and dropped him on the bed from just high enough to make Virgil bounce, which was dumb and silly and unbearably _cute,_ so Virgil thought he was pretty justified in the grabby hands. Grinning, Roman crawled up on the bed beside him, both of them squirming to lay on their sides as close as possible before meeting in the middle like they’d never parted at all.

Roman’s broad, warm palm cradled Virgil’s jaw, his lips softly open-mouthed against his, his breath coming in little puffs that Virgil could _taste_ on his tongue, cinnamon-warm and familiar and _wonderful_.

Roman’s fingers traced a trail down the line of Virgil’s pulse to his chest, sending a full-body _shudder_ through him that made him bite softly at Roman’s lip. Sliding his hand under Virgil’s shirt, Roman stroked the skin there the same moment he flicked his tongue against Virgil’s, and something bright flared to life in Virgil’s stomach.

Gasping, he grabbed firmly at Roman’s shirt, rolling onto his back and pulling Roman on top of him. His own hands mirrored Roman’s, slipping down and under and up until he could scratch his nails at Roman’s abdomen, relishing the way it made Roman press his weight down so deliciously warm and solid on top of him. Tongue swirling around Virgil’s, Roman gave a slow roll of his hips and _color_ sparked bright behind Virgil’s eyelids.

The warmth was quickly turning _burn,_ hot and searing everywhere they touched – Virgil felt like he was about to go up in flames, but he only wanted more, just _wanting_ , aching for something he was too delirious to even try and name.

He pushed Roman back abruptly, clearly startling him. He sat up, crowding Roman back onto his knees, and scrambled to remove his hoodie and shirt.

“Take off your shirt.” he said breathlessly.

And _hell_ if the way Roman looked at him then didn’t make Virgil want to take and touch and press for hours, Roman’s gaze dark and fiery and _scorching_ across Virgil’s skin. He only took his eyes off Virgil just long enough to get the shirt over his head before surging forward and licking hot and slick into Virgil’s mouth.

Virgil was hyper-aware of every _single_ inch of Roman’s chest pressed against his, no space between them at all, the catch and slide of their feverish skin against each other driving the heat higher and higher with the friction. The kiss had become more tongue than anything, open-mouthed and panting and desperate – Roman rocked his hips down, and Virgil _moaned_ so loud the kiss broke.

Roman went suddenly still, pulling back a little.

“I- Virgil, are you okay?” he asked, panting.

It took Virgil a moment to remember English was a thing – another to parse the sentence, a third to formulate some kind of coherent answer.

“What?” asked Virgil breathlessly. “I’m fine?”

“ _Fine_ _”_ was actually massively underselling it, because Virgil kind of felt like he could breathe fire or possibly fly at the moment – he had no idea why Roman was interrupting such a fantastic make out session to check on Virgil when Virgil was pretty sure he’d never felt so utterly invincible.

“You- are you sure?” said Roman, brow furrowed, reaching up to gingerly brush just under Virgil’s eye.

“ _Yeah_ , I’m good,” said Virgil, squirming a little at the lack of Roman’s skin against his, hooking his fingers in Roman’s belt loops and tugging.

Roman didn’t seem to register it, still touching Virgil’s face gently.

“Your eyeshadow got dark?” he said, confused, “Well, I mean- it’s not _black,_ but it’s a much darker purple, and sort of- metallic, are you sure you’re-”

Virgil _yanked,_ surging up the same moment to cut Roman off with a searing, open-mouthed kiss that immediately set Virgil’s head spinning.

“I’m really, _really_ fine, Princey,” Virgil growled into his mouth, “Would you _please_ just kiss me,”

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” breathed Roman, “I- yeah, _yes_ ,”

Virgil groaned in satisfaction as Roman bore down on him, pinning Virgil with his whole weight, their hips locking together and settling into a slow, rolling rhythm. Virgil moaned again, and Roman spat a curse under his breath and broke away to suck kisses into Virgil’s neck.

“ _Roman,_ ”

Roman’s hips bucked, his teeth digging into Virgil’s collarbone, and Virgil felt the hard line of his cock through both their clothes and let out a broken, desperate noise.

“ _Virgil_ ,” gasped Roman, face buried in Virgil’s neck and his lips seeking across his throat, “Virgil, _Virgil_ , my love-”

Roman froze dead.

Virgil went still, his mind a record screaming on loop, love, _love,_ Roman had called him _my love-_

“… Oh.” said Roman, his voice gone a little funny and strangled.

Virgil’s heartbeat had become a pounding drum circle in his ears, his breath shuddering, his hands trembling where they were still tangled in Roman’s hair.

“Um-” said Roman, voice shaking.

Virgil grabbed Roman’s face in his hands and dragged their mouths back together so fiercely their teeth clacked. The kiss was quick and burning before Virgil broke away with a gasp.

“Fuck me,” he blurted.

Roman _squeaked -_ Virgil tugged sharply at his hair and it turned into a moan.

“C’mon,” breathed Virgil, his voice so sultry he barely recognized it, kissing wet and open against Roman’s jaw, “C’mon baby, fuck me, I want you so _bad-”_

Roman keened, rutting against Virgil’s thigh – Virgil groaned in satisfaction and started scrambling at the fastenings of Roman’s pants

It took probably twice as long to get their pants off as it should have, mostly because they couldn’t stop kissing, couldn’t stop grinding their cocks together through the dwindling layers of fabric – finally, Virgil shoved both their clothes off the side of the bed like they’d offended him as Roman fumbled in the drawer in his bedside table.

Virgil grabbed Roman and pulled him by the hair until their lips met again, making Roman fumble the lube and drop it beside Virgil’s hip. Virgil dug the nails of his other hand into Roman’s thigh until their cocks met, skin to skin, and Roman threw his head back with a shout, exposing the curve of his throat for Virgil to nip at.

Roman was shaking above him as he took the lube in hand, and Virgil cradled his face and gave him a soothing, clinging kiss. Roman whimpered, melting against him, Virgil stroking his thumbs over his face and biting softly at his lip.

Roman’s slick finger pressed against him, and Virgil hummed encouragingly, scratching at Roman’s scalp. The angle was off, a little awkward rutting against each other as Roman tried to stretch him, but the thought of separating a single inch of his skin from Roman’s made Virgil want to growl and maybe tie Roman to the bed so Virgil could keep him here forever.

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” hissed Virgil as Roman sank a second finger into him, “Roman, so good baby, so good for me-”

Roman let a cracked, needy whine, and Virgil growled in the back of his throat.

“Do you like that, baby?” he purred. “You like it when I tell you what a good boy you are?”

“ _Virgil,_ ” gasped Roman, hips bucking, precum making the slide of his cock against Virgil’s slick and easy.

“So good,” Virgil gasped, “So good, you’re _perfect,”_

The room filled with the sound of _them,_ both of their moaning voices and the creak of the bed as they thrust against each other, the rustle of the blankets and panting of their breath. Roman pressed a third finger into him, slick with even more lube. Curling his fingers, Roman twisted his wrist and Virgil saw _sparks_ , his hips thrusting up off the bed.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he swore, “Yes, _yes,_ just like that baby, you feel so good inside me, you’re _amazing,_ ”

Roman let out a moan that was half-sob, needy and wanting, and the sound went directly to Virgil’s cock. He gripped Roman’s wrist in his hand and his hips with his knees, rolling them over on the bed.

“Wanna ride you,” breathed Virgil, “Lay back, baby, c’mon-”

Roman looked _gorgeous_ , spread out under Virgil with his face and chest and cock all flushed burning, beautiful red, precum beading at the tip of his cock and making him slick as Virgil took him in hand and stroked him firmly. Roman’s hands clung to Virgil’s thighs and Virgil squeezed him encouragingly.

“So perfect,” breathed Virgil, sitting up on his knees to line up Roman’s cock, “So hot, so beautiful, I don’t ever wanna stop touching you.”

“Virgil, _Virgil,_ my Virgil,” Roman whimpered.

“ _Yes,_ ” Virgil gasped, relishing the moan as he sank partway onto Roman, “Yes, baby, all yours, you’re perfect, _perfect_ for me, everything I’ve ever wanted, _fuck-”_

Rocking his hips, Virgil moved in slow rolls until he was fully seated on Roman’s cock, running his hands over Roman’s chest and shuddering in pleasure at the feel of _Roman_ touching _him_ , stroking reverently at Virgil’s thighs like he was some kind of revelation and making soft, broken little moans as Virgil gradually picked up speed.

“You having fun, baby?” Virgil teased breathlessly.

Roman let out a moan with a musical note of laughter behind it and Virgil could help but _growl –_ how many times had Virgil breathed in that laugh, swallowed it, reveled in it? And _somehow_ , somehow it was even better still when it had already been the most beautiful sound in the world.

Roman’s hand found Virgil’s cock and Virgil _hissed_ in pleasure, bucking into Roman’s fist and fucking himself back on Roman’s cock in turn.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel good,” Virgil moaned, “So good, best thing in the world baby, you feel amazing inside me.”

Roman’s hips twitched and _there_ – Virgil groaned, rocking back and chasing the feeling of Roman’s cock against his prostate, the pleasure building like a pool of molten gold in his groin- The nails of Roman’s hands dug into the meat of Virgil’s hip and Virgil came with a shout and a string of shameless, heated moans.

Keening, Roman clutched desperately at Virgil’s hips, rutting up into him.

“Please,” he begged, “Please, _please,_ Virgil-”

“C’mon, baby, come for me,” said Virgil, so overstimulated his vision was spinning but unwilling to stop moving for a moment before he saw Roman fall to pieces, “You fuck me so perfect, c’mon, you’re so beautiful under me like this, come for me, baby.”

Roman threw his head back, his hips stuttering as he thrust up into Virgil another handful of times before coming, sweat beaded on his forehead and lips bitten red and hair plastered to his forehead and the most radiant thing Virgil had ever seen.

Petting Roman’s chest, soothing and soft, Virgil drank in the sight of Roman panting and breathlessly flushed. Virgil slid his hand up to cup his face, running a thumb over the crest of his cheek.

Roman huffed a laugh, nuzzling into his palm. Laughing back, Virgil rolled off of him and crawled up the bed to cuddle up to his side. Cupping his face again, Virgil turned Roman’s face toward his and kissed him, sweet and light and cinnamon-warm, before pressing their foreheads together and nuzzling Roman’s nose with his own.

A slow, sweet smile spread across Roman’s face, a little giggle slipping out of his mouth. He reached up to touch Virgil’s face in turn.

“Lilac again,” he murmured softly, brushing his fingers gently under Virgil’s eye. “I love when you’re happy.”

Virgil’s heart rate picked up all over again, the first of his usual nerves creeping back up on him.

“Hey, no,” whispered Roman, stroking his thumb over Virgil’s cheek. “Don’t be scared. Never be scared with me.”

“ _Roman,_ ” said Virgil, a lump rising in his throat.

“I mean it,” breathed Roman, turning on his side and pressing closer, “if I could make you happy every hour of every _day_ , Virgil-”

“You do,” said Virgil, strangled, “Roman, you already do.”

Roman grinned, and the corners of Virgil’s own mouth ticked up, a helpless echo.

“I hope so,” said Roman, still brushing his face tenderly. “I hope you smile and laugh and _shine_ every day, and that I only _ever_ make you smile-”

“ _I love you,”_ blurted Virgil.

Roman’s smile stretched even wider.

“Took you a minute,” he teased lowly, “And you stole my thunder.”

“Oh shut _up,_ ” Virgil whined.

“What?” said Roman, still teasing, bumping their noses. “Oh, am I _not_ supposed to talk about you jumping me before you said it back-?”

“I was- I was _distracted!”_ said Virgil, voice cracking.

“By my dazzling good looks, obviously,” said Roman.

“ _Yeah, kinda,_ ” choked Virgil.

Roman’s face, which had been slowly regaining its normal color, flushed pink again, and Virgil laughed nervously.

“And- and you’d said-” Virgil stammered, “You called me- and I- I just, _wanted_ you so much I couldn’t - I couldn’t even think.”

Roman’s flush deepened, throwing his arm over his eyes and whining.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Virgil hesitantly trailed his fingertips up Roman’s chest in little swirls.

“You were, uh- not really complaining-?” he teased.

“Oh, now who needs to shut up?” Roman laughed, shoving him lightly.

Steeling himself, Virgil leaned with a smirk.

“You really want me to shut up, baby?” he cooed.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Roman whined, hiding his face in Virgil’s neck.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“I love you, too, you know,” said Roman, clearly changing the subject from a _very_ fun topic that was making Roman squirm in a _very_ appealing way. “And as _incredibly_ _enjoyable_ as that was I hope we don’t have to do it every time we say it.”

Virgil reached up and stroked his fingers through the hair at the base of Roman’s neck.

“I mean…” he said. “We don't… _have_ to.”

Roman bit his lip.

“… But we could.”

Roman smacked him lightly on the arm and Virgil snickered.

Cutting off the laugh, Roman leaned over to press their lips together with a little whine, cupping Virgil’s face.

Leaning into it, Virgil placed his palm over Roman’s hand before lacing their fingers and squeezing.

Roman’s thumb brushed under his eye, and Virgil didn’t need a mirror to know there was only lilac there.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on my smut blog [@tulipanthousa](tulipanthousa.tumblr.com)


End file.
